Consuelo
by Pipra
Summary: ONE-SHOT / YURI / UA. Un hombro sobre el cual llorar, una bebida alcohólica y una cama.


_00000000000000000000_

**Consuelo**

_00000000000000000000_

_"Un hombro sobre el cual llorar, una bebida alcohólica y una cama... ¿Qué más se necesita?"_

_00000000000000000000_

…

Una silueta femenina resaltaba entre la oscuridad de una habitación y (dejándose ver por la ventana) las luces de los faros que alumbraban las calles de afuera.

La joven Sango apoyo su frente en el vidrio. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que llegó? Tal vez como cuatro horas… que rápido pasa el tiempo. Se va volando cuando…  
Cerró los ojos tratando de borrar ese pensamiento.

Este ha sido el día más ajetreado que tuvo en su vida, hasta ahora. Odio, decepción, dolor, tristeza, culpabilidad… y amor. Fueron tantas las emociones que experimento a la misma vez. Debía admitir, finalmente, que ella no era una sencilla persona como muchos pensaban.

Despacio, movió su cabeza hacia un lado para observar a su querida amiga Kagome que, al parecer, dormía plácidamente.  
Por mucho tiempo ella había sido su mejor amiga, y ahora era su... ¿qué?

Dios mío. ¡Tenía que aclarar su mente en este preciso momento!

_00000000000000000000_

_**¡DING¡DING¡DING¡DING!**_

Kagome Higurashi dio un respingo al escuchar el timbre de su departamento, cuando lavaba los platos luego de almorzar.  
Como a muchos: nos llega a fastidiar esa interrupción del chirriante sonido. Pero después, todo eso se va cuando vemos cual es la emergencia.  
Y Kagome se quedó sin palabras al ver cual era la suya.

"¡Sango!" Entre alarmada y preocupada, soltó el nombre de la visitante.

"K-Kagome…" Dijo entrecortadamente la aludida, por el nudo que llevaba en su garganta, y las ganas de votar de una buena vez aquellas lágrimas que nublaban su vista.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, ambas reaccionaron a darse un fuerte abrazo sin decir nada. Y así se mantuvieron el resto del día; cerca de una de la otra, para sobrellevar el terrible dolor que existía en una.

Sin embargo (y aunque pareciera increíble), esta no era la primera vez que Sango y Kagome tenían este tipo de encuentro. Oh, no. La historia empezó desde hace mucho con la mismísima Kagome.

Su relación con un chico apodado "Inuyasha" en la preparatoria fue desastrosa, por así decirlo. No había duda que ambos se querían mucho, a pesar de que uno los encontrará discutir por una tontería. Pero terminó por romperle el corazón a la chica cuando se enteró que el la estaba engañando con otra, de cuyo nombre, no valía la pena recordar.

En esos días, Kagome, destrozada, visitaba a su amiga muy seguido para desahogar sus penas de alguna forma. Y ahora, por esas ironías de la vida; parecía que era el turno de Sango.

Miroku era un muchacho inteligente, divertido y atractivo que lo conoció a principios de la universidad. Parecía perfecto, pero no: el era un grandísimo mujeriego.  
Y a pesar de que él le aseguraba que no había nadie más que ella, y su relación iba de maravilla, hoy se dio cuenta que no todo es como lo pintan…

"No te preocupes" Le habló con suavidad su compañera "estoy segura que encontrarás a ese hombre que sepa corresponderte" Luego de haberla escuchado en silencio, por buen tiempo. Ahora estaban en su habitación, con las botellas de licor que había comprado anteriormente.

Sango suspiró "Siempre dices lo mismo, Kagome" Y sin querer, mostró una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Levantó la copa llena de licor a sus labios para calmar el dolor en su pecho, y dejo caer en la espaciosa cama de su amiga. "Hombres…" soltó cansada, en susurro casi inaudible.

"¡Porque así es!" De repente el suave tono se había vuelto jovial en Kagome, quien a juzgar por el sonrojo de sus mejillas, bebió más de la cuenta "¡Y nada de que estamos maldecidas¡Te lo garantizo!" Calló en la cama para acompañarla.  
Pero… lo hizo encima de ella.

"¡Kagome…!" Sango se quedó sin palabra cuando observo fijamente los profundos ojos de su compañera.

"Shhh…" Silencio muy cerca de su oído con la idea de que eso la tranquilizaría "No te preocupes" Volvió mirarla, notando que su rostro se sonrojaba al igual que el suyo "¿Sabes? Me enteré de que esto te anima" Y sin reparar en la situación, Kagome se apresuró a capturar los suaves labios de Sango.

La cual, quedó en shock al sentir ese repentino contacto, y la presión de su cuerpo contra el de ella. Empezó a sentirse extraña, pero también… aliviada.  
Mas una parte le decía que no acabaría solamente aquí. Bueno, Kagome y ella debían estar muy ebrias para atreverse.

Y lo estaban.

"¿Esta bien?" Preguntó Kagome después de saborear el licor más dulce en sus labios. Deseaba más. Pero el permiso era primero.

Sango pareció pensarlo detenidamente. ¿Por qué no dejarse llevar? Ambas no tenían ningún compromiso de por medio ahora, o un prejuicio. Nadie saldría 'lastimado'.

Y así, sin pensarlo por segunda vez, Sango se dejo llevar por los labios ansiosos de su compañera. Sin duda alguna, este día sería inolvidable.

Ahora, Kagome bajaba con deliciosos besos por el cuello de Sango, y acariciando con sus manos sus brazos de arriba abajo. Haciendo que esta suspirara por lo bajo.  
La muchacha sonrió. Su compañera parecía pasarlo bien y eso la alegra.  
Pero no la satisfacía.

Decidida a continuar, cogió la camiseta de su amiga y se la quito cuidadosamente, revelando su blanca piel, y unos pechos bien formados luciendo una braga rosada.

"¿Tanto te gusta el rosa?" Le preguntó divertida. Esta se sonrojo un poco más de lo que ya estaba, y subió para estar a su altura y responderle muy cerca de su rostro "Me encanta…". En los ojos de ambas se veía la pasión y lujuria crecer.

E inesperadamente, Sango corto la distancia para besarla con furor.  
Siguieron con un nuevo compás, y ella aprovecho para dejar en las mismas condiciones a Kagome.

Noto que ella simplemente usaba una braga blanca en contraste con su piel, algo bronceada, y que sus pechos eran un poco más... No pudo resistir la tentación; quito la prende que los cubría sin divagar.

Ni bien los vio quedo como hipnotizada. Eran tan incitadores.  
Llevo sus labios a fundirse con ellos de forma ansiosa pero aún suave y tierna, hasta llegar a la corona de uno, el cual, empezó saborear con más intensidad.

"Ahh…" Kagome soltó un gemido algo ronco. Poco a poco había crecido un fuego en su vientre haciéndole desear experimentar mucho más. La sensación era increíble.  
Y todas esas reacciones no pasaron desapercibidas para Sango.

Sin dejar de atender sus pechos, Sango llevo la yema de sus dedos a acariciar el vientre de su amiga con suma suavidad. Hasta que decidieron bajar.

Kagome miro atenta a Sango sin decir nada. Ella le devolvió la mirada. Y sonrieron en mutuo y silencioso acuerdo.

Termino de quitarle el pantalón y el calzón en un tirón.

Sango llevó a su compañera a echarse nuevamente en la cama. Acaricio sus cabellos y beso dulcemente la frente. "¿Estas lista?" La miro a los ojos.

Y recibió como respuesta una sonrisa.

La mano de Sango acaricio de arriba a bajo una de las piernas de Kagome. Hasta que metió un dedo en su húmeda intimidad, mientras que con otros presionaba el botón del placer, haciendo pequeños círculos; a veces suave y otras más ansiosas.

Kagome sentía el fuego crecer dentro de ella.

Su cuerpo temblaba en medio del éxtasis, sus caderas se movían (casi por inercia) al compás que Sango quisiese, y gemía entrecortadamente tratando de agarrar aire.

"¡Ahhh….! …Ahhh… ahhh…"

Fue la última exclamación que hizo Kagome al llegar al clímax. Sonrojada, Sango sonrió complacida.

"Estoy cansada…" Dijo Kagome abrazando la estrecha cintura de su amiga. "Pero no tanto como para devolverte el favor" Y en sus labios de asomo una traviesa sonrisa.

Le quito el resto de ropa que la cubría y hundió su cabeza en su intimidad, luego de abrir sus piernas.

Sango estaba sorprendida. Pero luego esa sorpresa fue opacada por el placer que nuevamente volvía a experimentar.

Su compañera empezó por besar cuidadosamente los labios de su intimidad, luego su botón de placer, y ahora, se atrevía a penetrarla con su lengua en forma de vaivén.  
Bebiendo así, algo mas delicioso que el licor.

"¡Ahhh…!" Sango comenzó a mover sus caderas para tener mayor contacto.

Y así siguieron. Hasta que Kagome y Sango se sintieron plenamente satisfechas y agotadas.

Después durmieron abrazadas.

_00000000000000000000_

"¿Qué sucede, Sango?" Kagome la miro preocupada, poco después de despertarse. Sango le de volvió la mirada sentada en un sillón cerca de la ventana. Había estado el resto de la noche en ese sitio, pensando.

Y dudosa, empezó a hablar "Yo… este,…tú…."

"Fue increíble lo de anoche" La interrumpió. Sango se sorprendió otra vez "Si que nos animo, je…" Kagome sonrió. Pero la incomodidad se notó en sus ojos.

"¡Basta!" Sango sintió su rostro enrojecer "No te sientas responsable. Esto fue mi culpa, mi responsabilidad… Perdóname Kagome" Se sentía muy mal.  
Hasta lo que podía recordar, le pareció que se aprovecho de la situación.

"Sango…" La llamó su amiga cubierta de sabanas, parada frente a ella "Lo mismo te digo a ti"

La joven se quedo callada al ver el rostro sereno de su amiga.

"Pero… prométeme por favor, que pase lo que pase de ahora en adelante; seguiremos estando juntas" Kagome la miro sonriente a los ojos, mientras sostenía entre las manos su rostro, con suma delicadeza "¿Sabes que te amo mucho?" Y la abrazo fuertemente.

Sango se lleno de felicidad al oír eso, y volvió a sonreír.

¡Como necesito escuchar esas palabra!

…

**¿Fin?**

_00000000000000000000_

_**Para Elen-Sesh**_

_A quien le prometí hacer otro Yuri de Inuyasha sin Kikyo, hace más de un mes, y recién se me ocurrió el tema._

_Más vale tarde que nunca. XP_

_00000000000000000000_

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bien, bien. Hace tiempo que no aparecía por aquí ¿no? Pues si; eh andado "bloqueada" o "seca" de imaginación. Y aún, medio que lo estoy…

Otra vez hice un Yuri, pero en fin¿Qué les pareció¿Bueno¿Malísimo? En mi opinión creo que aquí fui más específica que en el de Kagome x Kikyo, y eso es bueno para los que gustan de este género, supongo.

¡No olvides dejar un review, por favor¡Recuerda que tu opinión es sumamente importante!

Me despido. Cuídense.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
